leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
|publisher=Nintendo |gen_series=Generation VII spin off |cero=A |esrb=E10+ |acb=PG |oflc=PG |pegi=12+ |usk=12 |grb=All |gsrr=6+ |release_date_ja=December 7, 2018 |release_date_na=December 7, 2018 |release_date_au=December 7, 2018 |release_date_eu=December 7, 2018 |release_date_kr=December 7, 2018 |release_date_hk=December 7, 2018 |release_date_tw=December 7, 2018 |website_ja=Official site |website_en=Official site }} Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Japanese: 大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ Great Fray Smash Brothers Special) is the sixth installment in the Super Smash Bros. series. It was first teased March 8, 2018, and was then revealed in full on a Nintendo Direct on June 12, during . It released worldwide on the Nintendo Switch on December 7, 2018. The game brings together all fighters from previous installments together in one game, as well as some new fighters. Playable characters Bold denotes a Pokémon character. Italics denote a newcomer. ε denotes an . Outside of the , the initial character roster is the same as that of the first Super Smash Bros. game. Default characters * * * * * * * * Unlockable characters * ε (Echo of Samus) * * * * * ** ε * * * * * * * * ** ε * * dorf * (Mega Mewtwo Y) * ** ε * * * ** ε * * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * ** * (Mega Lucario) * * * * * * * & * * (Ash-Greninja) * ** ** ** * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ε * * * * * * ** ε * * * Following the trend set by Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, DLC Characters will be added over time after the game's launch with six different characters. The first DLC character was revealed as Piranha Plant from the Super Mario series and will be available for free to anyone who purchases the game and registers it before January 31, 2019. The later five will come in Challenger Packs which will also have a stage and a set of music tracks. The first of these packs features Joker from . The DLC will conclude in February 2020. * (released January 2019) * Pokémon stages * * * * * * * Pokémon music Music based on the Pokémon series can now be played on any Pokémon stage. New * - Battle! ( ) * - Battle! (Lorekeeper Zinnia) * - Battle! (Wild Pokémon) * - Battle! (Trainer Battle) * - Battle! (Gladion) * - Battle! (Island Kahuna) * - Battle! (Elite Four) / Battle! ( and ) * - The Battle at the Summit! Returning * - * - Pokémon Main Theme * - Road to Viridian City (From Pallet Town / Pewter City) * - Pokémon Center * - Pokémon Gym / Evolution * - Poké Floats * - * - Battle! Wild Pokémon * - * - Battle! Wild Pokémon * - Battle! ( ) / Champion Cynthia * - Battle! (Team Galactic) * - * - Battle! ( / ) / Spear Pillar * - * - N's Castle Medley * - Battle! ( / ) * - * - Battle! Wild Pokémon * - Battle! (Team Flare) * - Battle! ( Battle) * - Battle! ( ) * - * - Lumiose City Poké Ball and Master Ball Pokémon Master Balls will only contain Legendary Pokémon, Mythical Pokémon, , and . Spirits The trophies of previous Super Smash Bros. games since Super Smash Bros. Melee have been replaced with Spirits. These mostly represent non-playable characters that provide power-ups for the playable characters, similar to s in Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Subspace Emissary. Reception Gaming magazine gave Super Smash Bros. Ultimate a score of 38 out of 40.Famitsu review scores (12/18/18) - Nintendo Everything rated the game an "Amazing" 9.4/10.Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Review - IGN It holds a rating of 92.17% on , based on 47 reviews.Super Smash Bros. Ultimate for Nintendo Switch - GameRankings Sales The game sold over 3 million units in eleven days in the United StatesNintendo Switch is the Fastest-Selling Video Game System of This Generation | Business Wire and became the fastest-selling Nintendo home console game of all time in Europe.Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is the fastest-selling Nintendo home console game in Europe ever • Eurogamer.net As of December 31, 2018, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate has sold 12.08 million copies worldwide.Top Selling Title Sales Units - Nintendo Switch Software Japanese sales Super Smash Bros. Ultimate sold 1,220,535 units on its first week on the Japanese market,Media Create Sales: 12/3/18 – 12/9/18 - Gematsu with a of 68.52%. Trivia * This is the first Super Smash Bros. game to: ** Have a planned worldwide simultaneous release. ** Not introduce a new Pokémon stage. ** Introduce a from an odd-numbered generation after Generation I. ** Have less Pokémon than Assist Trophies. * On the German cover of the game, Yoshi was removed to make room for the USK rating and Pikachu was moved further up due to popularity.Yoshi Vanishes from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate's German Box Art * All of the new Pokémon that come out of Poké Balls are from Generations or . * The second remix of the Diamond and Pearl Wild Battle theme, which debuted in Smash Bros. for Wii U, is the only Pokémon track previously featured in a Super Smash Bros. game to not be featured in this title. * Scizor returns as a Poké Ball Pokémon after its absence from Brawl and Smash 4. References Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Pokémon game crossovers de:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate es:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate fr:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate it:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ja:大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ SPECIAL zh:任天堂明星大乱斗 特别版